


the one where they're teachers

by Phoenixcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Drarry, F/M, First Kiss, Harry Potter is a teacher, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious Harry, Pining, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Teacher AU, draco malfoy is a teacher, medium burn?, not beta read we die like men, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixcreature/pseuds/Phoenixcreature
Summary: former rivals now coworkers, friends and maybe more?Harry is freaking out, being back at Hogwarts this time as the new defense teacher, just 5 years after the war. With a very short auror career and yet another smear campaign by the prophet under his belt can he actually handle the responsibilites of being a teacher and head of house, on top of that his coworker is his former rival Draco sodding Malfoy. Will the house rivalry continue now that they're both heads of their former houses or have they learnt from past mistakes.[HIATUS]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, blaise zabini / everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Life at Hogwarts begins

Harry woke up like it was any other normal Monday morning, only it wasn’t he woke up in a room he’d gotten used to over the past two weeks. It was weird being back in hogwarts it was especially weird seeing all his belongings thrown about the dimly lit room, his christmas jumpers from molly in a box by the door and the baby ball python he’d gotten from Ron and Hermione for his birthday, he really didn’t see them much anymore they and well they thought harry needed someone to talk to. They were right, the second he saw the small banana ball python he was in love and it was a small light in his lonely dark life, thus he was named Apollo. 

What he’d probably never get used to was seeing Draco sodding Malfoy everyday, he’d been hired two years after the war which meant he had 3 years on Harry as a teacher, which was just brilliant. For the past two weeks he’d done everything to avoid the other and aside from meals and passing the halls whilst getting ready for classes to start he’d succeeded, that is of course until Apollo decided to take a wander about the castle (don’t worry, he used the halls like a proper snake, not the pipes like uncivilized folk) 

Harry was running frantically around the castle at 10 am switched between parseltongue and just yelling out his name “Apollo! come here boy, Apollooo- umff” Harry at first thought he’d run to a wall (which wouldn’t have been the first time to be completely honest) that is until he heard a groan and someone moving beside him,

Of bloody course! Of all living things to run into, it had to be Malfoy, maybe he should just wander into the forbidden forest and see if he was lucky enough to get trampled by a wild stampede of centaurs. 

“What on earth are you doing potter, can’t bloody look whilst you’re running about like some madman?” his voice was different from when they went to school, it was no longer dripping with malice, he just seemed frustrated which the problem at hand, being all the papers he’d been looking at where thrown about the corridor, he was dressed differently as well one would almost think Malfoy had been shopping in muggle london. He was wearing a simple green jumper, just a little darker than slytherin green and tailored black trousers, his hair was longer to be held back by a low ponytail. A brief image of Lucius Malfoy came forth but he decided to let that thought go quickly. 

“Ah fuck, i wasn’t exactly looking where i was going malfoy, Apollo escaped and im trying to find him” Harry hoped an explenation would at least get him out of whatever retaliation for fucking up his morning Malfoy was undoubdetly planning, and started helping him pick up his papers

“Who the hell is Apollo? and yes i figured seeing as all my stuff is spread about” he motioned towards all the papers they still hadn’t gotten to yet. “Apollo my snake, he usually stays in my room, i’ve told him it's different here and he can't just wander about as he pleases but he’s still so young he just won’t listen and-” before Harry realized he’d begun rambling as he often did whenever Apollo was involved, he tried to hide the gleam he knew he got whenever Apollo was on his mind, he’d only had the snake for a month but he was already his favorite person to talk to, no matter how sad that sounded.  
“You have a snake...that wanders about the castle- wait was that what you were doing before? was that parseltongue, i’d forgotten you knew that” Harry figured the last part was more to Malfoy than him since it was barely audible, Malfoy looked deep in thought as if Harry having a pet snake was the strangest thing he’d ever heard 

“Well yes? he’s been cleared by McGonagall if that’s what you're wondering..” the awkwardness of the situation was starting to seep in, these two grown men hunched over picking up paper which were filled with perfect cursive and could only have been written by Malfoy. They almost looked teens in one of those cliche teen romance movies, if their hands touched picking up the same piece of paper Harry would lose it, as they picked up the last piece they both stood up and Harry handed over the pieces he’d gathered. 

Malfoy muttered a quick “right” and then took the notes and hurried down the hall, Harry figured if they’d been back at school he’d have purposefully bellowed his robes after him, but alas no robes this time. It was lunchtime before He knew and there was still no Apollo, he was hoping Apollo had just found a nice warm alcove and was snuggled up like a little cinnamon roll, maybe even looking out a window. 

What Harry was not expecting was to walk in the great hall, the last lunch before the hall would be filled with rambunctious students was to Apollo perched on Draco Malfoy's shoulder, even from across the hall it was clear to see Malfoy was not comfortable with his predicament, Harry strode up taking the empty chair next to Malfoy and stuck his arm out, Apollo was just, looking at him not budging “Apollo..get over here” Harry poked him softly getting his attention, “but his hair smells wonderful, can’t i stay here for a while longer?” how a snake managed to do puppy dog eyes Harry would never know but he couldn’t give in, not this time “that may be, but you can’t mount strangers just because their hair smells nice, now get over here and i'll get you an extra mouse when we get back, how does that sound?” ok so Harry was weak, but could you really blame him, Apollo was most definitely the cutest snake ever and Harry was most certainly biased on that. Apollo reluctantly snaked his way around Harry's arm and layed down around his neck almost like a towel after a shower. He hadn’t even noticed the table had gone quiet, everyone looking at the strange exchange between Harry and his snake, most of all Malfoy, his face even more statuesque like than before, making a clear effort not to let his emotions show Harry couldn’t imagine why Malfoy would be grossed out by a snake on his shoulder, he was a slytherin after all,was he not supposed to like worship them or something? not that Harry had ever felt particularly infatuated with lions. 

“Sorry about that, he hasn’t been around other people much...i’ll- i’ll talk to him” Harry looked sheepish as he softly pet Apollo’s head, keeping his own head down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, feeling a little embarrassed by his public display of parseltongue. It’s not that he was embarrassed by the ability itself, moreso everyone elses reactions when he did so. 

“What was umm, what was he saying” Draco’s voice was barely above a whisper “I just told him he had to come over to me and that he couldn’t crawl onto strangers shoulders no matter goo-ummm nothing, it’s nothing” Harry really had to stop rambling just because of his bloody snake. Draco clearly caught onto Harry’s almost slip up.  
“Good? good what” a small layer of amusement was hiding beneath his layer of indifference, his left eyebrow quirked up ever so slightly, trying hard not to show his amusement at Harry’s clear embarrassment, HArrywas fumbling with the hems of his navy jumper, 

“Ok so Apollo may have said that he didn’t wanna leave you because your smelled nice” the longer harry talked the quieter he got, hoping Malfoy had missed the last part and that he didn’t care, obviously the universe was against Harry yet again because the Malfoy had heard every word and now a smirk (that Harry was not welcoming) was spreading on Malfoys lips. 

Malfoy just muttered a slight response before looking away, focusing on his meal, not really paying much attention to Harry or Apollo aside from the occasional glance, the rest of the meal.  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful, Harry sat in his office with Apollo snaking around one of the many branches hanging from the ceiling and the walls, snaking all the way into the classroom, Harry really did have a sweet spot for that snake. 

“What’re you doing?” The small adorable hiss Harry had grown so fond over the last month was heard from the stick just above his desk, his small yellow head hanging down above Haryys, he lent back in his chair dropping his quill, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m getting ready for next week, remember? i told you a lot of people were coming tomorrow so i won’t have time to get this done, so you’re gonna have to be on your best behaviour” Harry once again tried so very hard to sound firm that Apollo was to be on his best behavior or there would be consequences but how could he, his cute little face just above his own and his cute little tongue flipping out, is this what it’s like to be a parent? the excessive need to protect and almost crippling love for some little creature he’s just met, Harry did feel a little crazy, being so enamoured with a bloody snake.

“Yess yess, i know” and with that Apollo slithered off to Harry’s private chambers. And with that, Harrywas left to lonesome with only a few lesson plans to get done, it was night time before he knew it and he scurried off to have supper. It was once again uneventful, no one paid him much attention, he mainly listened as Neville talked about repotting some mandrakes and his plans for the following day as well as McGonagall’s brief speech that they were about to enter yet another glorious year at hogwarts and that they should welcome the students the next morning with loving arms, and with that he headed back to his office. 

Walking on the stairs, passing chatting paintings and the sound of Filch muttering something about the coming students, it was almost like being back here, on his way back from supper after having listened to Hermione blabbing about something she’d read between classes or the homework they’d been assigned… Harry truly did miss them, it just wasn’t the same anymore not after they’d gotten married, Hermione was very involved with her job in the department of regulations and control of magical creatures and Ron was flourishing as an auror, and would probably soon start a family. 

It was like everything Harry knew he wouldn’t have, but now he had Apollo and he had Hogwarts, he could be happy like this, Ron and Hermione were still pressing him to get in touch with Ginny again, their break up wasn’t bad but Harry knew he hurt Ginny and by proxy all the Weasleys. How could you tell someone you didn’t love them when they were talking about marriage and kids, that you maybe never really loved them, that it was all the stress of a war and the fear he would be alone, the need to feel like he belonged with the only people he’d considered his family. 

The truth is he couldn’t, not if he wanted to keep Ron and with him Hermione in his life and he did, so he didn’t. 

So he told her he was stressed and needed to figure stuff out, that was now a 6 months ago, maybe Ginny should’ve been happy Harry had left they were never the same after the war, Harry had thrown himself into being an auror and the constant danger kept him there, in that mindset but when it all became too much, the nightmares, the stress, the war had ended but not really, the prophet never letting him go. 

Harry had been a ghost and he was alone, in an ocean of people who loved him, for him or for what he’d done for the wizarding world, he was utterly and completely alone. He could be like Dumbledore, old and alone but ultimately happy and at home at Hogwarts. That night he went to bed conflicted, happy being back to the only place he’d felt at home but was he happy with how his life was headed? would he be alone forever with only Apollo by his side? 

That morning he woke when the sun shined in his room, calloused hands running over his face and through his mess of hair, he grabbed the same round glasses he’d always worn and got up, his morning routine had settled over the past two weeks, 

Wake up, feed Apollo, let Apollo out, shower, put on clothes and head to breakfast in the great hall. Harry didn’t know if he should savour the walk, might be the last time in many months he’d get a quiet morning to just appreciate the beauty of Hogwarts, so he does, he takes a longer route to the great hall just appreciating the semi silence and beautiful surroundings but of course since the universe is against him, a mess of white-blond and dark green runs into him, pushing him to the ground.

“Ughh for fucks sake” Harry groaned rolling over , onto his stomach, pushing himself up “we really have to stop meeting like this” he extended a hand to Malfoy still on the ground holding a hand to head, Malfoy looked at the hand skeptically as if it was a puzzle waiting to be solved, he seemed to do that a lot around Harry these days. 

“Right well, it’s not like it was on purpose. One might even say that sense last time was your fault we’re even now” Malfoy took his hand and was hoisting into a standing position, grabbing his head and groaning

“Right… Do you need to see madam pomfrey? are you ok?” Instinctively reached out and placed his hand on Malfoys shoulder, steadying him.  
“what? no i’m fine, i just need to get some food i’ll be fine” which was just a bold faced lie, the man could not stand still, he was swaying from side to side like a drunken sailor, but Harr was not in a position where his opinion would change Malfoys. The least he could do was to walk him to the great hall, he had to make sure the other didn’t faint on the stairs and crack open his skull, now that would be a horrible way to start the school year. 

“So… why were you in such a hurry?” Harry decided against grabbing Malfoy again, but stayed close enough so that if he were to go over, Harry would be within arms reach. 

“I had to see McGonagall about some ingredients for next week, i noticed i'm almost out of bat spleens and the second years are brewing swelling solutions the day after tomorrow” Harry grimaced remembering when he’d have to brew it, potions was never his strong suit and it didn’t help he always had Snape breathing down his neck waiting for any opportunity to take points from gryffindor. 

“Right..” Merlin this was awkward, how should one act in this situation? former rival now coworker, he was head of slytherin and harry of gryffindor so were they supposed to keep it up or be civil? friendly? surely McGonagall wasn't accepting them to be friends…right? the walk to the great hall was painfully awkward, neither saying anything other than ´are you ok?´ and ýes i’m fine´ 

Entering the great hall with Malfoy was an experience in itself, the only ones there were the other teachers so it was quiet, but however slight as the door opened Malfoys chin lifted and back straightened, Harry doubted it was intentional more likely it was instinct from the many, many times Harry had seen him enter at like that when they were at school. They walked towards the great table, not speaking and Malfoy swaying less. Neither of them spoke but stayed within arms reach, Neville shot Harry a curious look and Harry shot back one he hoped read I'll explain later, they got the table and Harry left Malfoy to his own devices as he sat down next to Neville. 

“So, you and Malfoy?” If it had been anyone else Harry would’ve thought there was something else behind that phrasing, but this was Neville so what is ´him and Malfoy´ would probably just be if he and Malfoy were friends, Harry just shook his head. 

“What? no just, he ran into me and knocked us over, he probably hit his head. He could’ve had a concussion, so I followed him here in case he fainted or something” Harry explained and Neville just nodded in understanding and began talking about his lesson plans for the upcoming days.

“So, are you excited to meet your house?” Neville asked, shoveling eggs in his mouth almost reminiscent of the way Ron used to look when they had breakfast at the gryffindor table. 

“I mean yes I guess I am, I'm also scared shitless. Last time I thought anything was like three years ago, i did a course on extraction, And before that it was the D.A, and now i’d of house and supposed to teach defense again, it’s scary as shit” he may have spoken a little too loudly, because McGonagall’s voice shot out 

“language mr. Potter”

“Right, sorry Headmistress” he shot his hand up apologetically, 

“No need for the formalities mr. Potter, Minerva is fine” she shot him a kind smile, but calling her Minerva just seemed off, Harry was so used to her as Professor McGonagall his strict but fair transfigurations professor and his badass head of house but now she was a coworker, his boss sure but a coworker nonetheless. 

“Minerva, right you can just call me Harry then” she gave him a court nod and then went back to her own breakfast. 

After breakfast was finished McGonagall got up from her chair and motioned for everyone to shut the hell up and pay attention, just in a nicer way. 

“At this time, at kings cross station, all of our students have boarded the Hogwarts Express and are on their way here, and we will welcome them, we will help them and we will guide them. For the next year, these children are our responsibilities, we’ve been entrusted with their safety and wellbeing by their parents and we ought to do everything in our power to make sure that we keep them safe as well as entrust them with knowledge and guide them on their way to adulthood. 

Now let’s get ready to welcome them with open arms, and remember, Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus” with that she nodded and left the great hall.

Harry just stayed in his chair, a little shocked, it was the first time he’d seen her act all headmistery, sure they’d been in her office multiple times, just talking. McGonagall was going to great lengths to make sure he knew what to do and if he was ok. The prophet had had a field day when it got out he resigned Harry Potter the boy who’s gone mad?! it was understandable why, he left his job, broke up with his longtime girlfriend and moved out of their gorgeous london apartment and back into grimmauld place, it was actually a nice place, he’d spent the better part of the past two years tearing down walls and picking out throw pillows, it’d been a good distraction from everything else. Now he had a job again and another place to live, albeit this time he had no walls to knock down, but he still spent the first 2 weeks there remaking his chamber, albeit no permanent ones other than a few holes in the walls and ceiling for Apollos sticks,which could easily be fixed with a little household magic. 

The day went quickly and much like the others, doing paperwork and talking to Apollo and Neville and before he knew it the students were there. 

This time the great hall was bubbling with teens, all chatting among themselves, seemingly happy to be back at Hogwarts but when Harry stepped through those doors, pretty much everyone grew quiet or just small murmurs, it was like his 2nd or 4th year all over again. Making his way to his table with all eyes on him. 

Harry sat next to Neville and immediately looked to the gryffindor table, a lot of the weasleys had kids now, in 9 years or so this hall would be swimming in gingers dressed in scarlet. McGonagall got up, the sorting was about to begin. It went pretty much the same as all the times he’d seen Dumbledore do this at the start of each year, a short speech about Hogwarts and the coming year as well as some ground rules, she introduced Harry as the new Defence teacher and the students either started clapping or whispering. The hat was then brought out and sang his ever so lovely song and then it was time. 

a few were sorted into hufflepuff and ravenclaw before a little boy with brown hair sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on him, It took a minute before the hat called out Gryffindor! and Harry felt himself puff up with pride a little, his first new student, well his first student ever but he’s head of gryffindor, and this is the first student to join. A few more were placed, whenever slytherin was called fewer people seemed to clap and cheer, Malfoy didn’t seem exactly cheerful either, he just nodded his head at the student and clapped politely. 

“Felicity Banks” 

A girl stepped up her chin high and short white blonde hair held back by a hair band, Harry almost fell out of his seat, it was like a young female Draco Malfoy, but then. 

Gryffindor! 

And Harry had to pick up his jaw and remember to clap, he shot a look over to Malfoy to see his reaction, but it was a stone cold and emotionless as usual, he clapped politely, what Harry suspected was so because he had to rather than wanting to. No signs that he was as amused by the female Malfoy being sorted into Gryffindor as Harry was. 

The feast went on and Harry for once, had a good time. He was chatting with Neville and Flitwick most of the night, The discussions weren’t anything to write home about, mainly just their jobs as heads of house. 

Harry woke again just a little before the sun, He had a few hours till breakfast in the great hall, he once again went over all his notes for his lessons for the day, honestly HArry was feeling a little paranoid or nervous or at least, he’d already gone over them multiple times. 

“What’re you doing?” Apollo was hanging down from the stick above his desk once again. 

“I’m going over my lessons plans for later today, school is starting you know” Harry leaned back to look up at Apollo, 

“Haven’t you done that many times already? you haven’t talked to me much lately” Harry was officially the worst, terrible person.  
“You’re right,i haven’t and i’m sorry… so what have you been up too these past days, you’ve had the castle almost to yourself” Harry got up and picked Apollo off the stick and placed him on the desk 

“I found some nice passageways, there are holes in the walls you know” He was rolled up like a cinnamon roll but his head lifted so he was eye level with Harry. 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle, his snake roaming secret passageways and snooping… was it possible for a snake to be so much like their human? 

“So, what did you find?” Maybe Harry should’ve got a snake instead of an owl, if there were small passageways around the castle then maybe Harry wouldn’t have been caught out of bed so much. 

“There's a passage to the man with the nice smelling hair, his room has a lot of smells… he paces a lot, can i have a mouse?” He tilted his head to the left like a dog and if that wasn’t the cutest thing Harry had seen all day, so how could he say no. He got up to get a mouse but wait a second…

“Did you say you found a passage that led to Malfoys office?” He turned around slowly, mouse in hand, like everything was slow motion he sat back down and fed him the mouse. 

“Yes, the blonde man. He has many books and smells in his room, no sticks though… our room is better” Harry just chuckled at that, a direct passage from here to Malfoy, could’ve used that when he was in school. 

“ah crap, Apolly buddy i gotta go now, wanna be in class later or the room?” 

“I wanna see what you’re spending all your time on '' and with that Apollo slithered off, leaving Harry all too get showered, dressed and head down to breakfast, which was as usual very uneventful, had chat with some fellow teachers and ate some beans on toast. He did feel a little weird looking at Malfoy knowing his snake had been spying on him, so he did his best ignoring the blonde. 

Harry was standing in his office, fingers white clutching his notes, he took a deep breath and opened the door to a room of forty eleven year olds.Their chatter and muttering immediately stopped and their eyes grew wide, Harry knew that look, it was the look of someone who’d grown up hearing stories about his bravery and valour and how he conquered the the dark lord once as a baby and then again at 17. 

“Welcome to your first year at hogwarts, which is also my first year back here and i-”

“you’re Harry Potter, The Harry Potter” a young boy with flat light brown hair and a hufflepuff tie called out. Harry was used to it,he had to be but i didn’t make it any less annoying. 

He tried hard not to let the annoyance show and just flashed what he hoped was an amused smile, 

“So i have been told, but here, I’m professor Potter and i get it, it’s weird i’m in your history books and im a bedtime story but now i’m your teacher, so let’s get it over with any questions?” Harry stood in front of his desk, resting against it. Looking out over an ocean of eager faces and twitching hands waving for attention, Harry pointed to a girl with strawberry blonde hair in the front. 

“you, what’s your name?” her face turned the same shade of red as her hair, maybe not expecting to be called on first. 

“Lucy Daniels, sir. I was just...umm wondering if, if you know all the stories were true?” she stuttered, and played with the hem of her sleeves, looking anywhere but Harry. 

“now mrs. Daniels, i don’t know every story about me, there might be a story out there that i survived by only eating berties every flavour beans and that i defeated Voldemort with a pantsing hex, no matter how much i wish that were the case… it’s not, what about you? what’s your name” he pointed to another boy, he had short black curly hair and dark skin, 

“Lawrence Taylor, uh sir. I wanted to know, How did you uhh… survive, you know the uhh curse?” He held his head up, showing that famous Gryffindor courage, It was a question he’d been asked many times before so he had a perfectly crafted cover, it wasn’t exactly a lie but telling the world that Harry himself had been a horcrux was not something he was keen on. 

Harry straightened his back and chuckled, shaking off the memories of a dark forest and his mother's smile, flash of green and so much white it put hospitals to shame. 

“When i was a baby, Voldemort came to kill me. My parents both did everything to keep him from me, my father fought him wandlessy before he uhh.. before Voldemort got him, my mother later sacrificed herself for me, that love, that sacrifice saved my life, a sacrifice like that leaves a mark” No matter how many times he told the almost truth, it never got easier, the first time Harry had sat down to tell the story, he had to leave four times. memories can seem so real, almost like you’re in it, living it over all again. But a small voice broke him out, or he might have been standing there for an eternity. 

“You mean the scar?” Everyone's faces turned towards the young girl with long blonde hair in the back, some looked terrified, she said it others relieved she said what they were thinking. 

“No, the scar was not left by my mother, it’s a curse scar. But i think we’ve officially had enough questions, how about we start the actual lesson then? right good everyone on your toes we’ll be practicing the Lumos charm, can anyone tell me what it’s also known as?”

And with that the day was started, the classes all went smoothly, that is until fourth period, it was his first class with the second years, Harry almost didn’t notice her, she stood apart from the rest of the class, her face obstructed by brown frizz. She looked like any other shy student but as the class went on, Harry’s stomach dropped more and more, he knew the sign he showed the signs half his life. The social distancing, the pulling down sleeves, the flinching at every loud noise. Harry had to step in. 

“Come in” Harry opened the door to McGonnagall’s office, it was weird being here and not seeing Dumbledore behind the desk, but McGonnagall wore it well, her expression was unamused as always, thin lips and round all knowing eyes that made him feel like he was back in his 3rd year being caught out bed past curfew. 

“Right well, I'm here about a student of mine, Sophia Rose?” this seemed to catch her curiosity as she put down her quill and raised her head to give Harry her undivided attention. 

“What about Miss Rose?” Harry wasn’t sure if McGonagall was expecting him to badmouth the student, her expression had changed, almost as if she was warning him to tread lightly. 

“I uhh, observed some concerning behavior in class and I was wondering about her home life?” Harry go defeat a mass murderer who just so happens to be responsible for your parents death as well as two wars, yeah sure let me get my wand. Harry look Minerva McGonagall in the eyes for more than 10 seconds? absolutely not, McGonagal sighed and leaned back, like she was trying to solve a particularly hard maths equation. 

“What kind of behavior?” 

“The kind that would suggest she’s not being treated right at home” his back straightened, he was the teacher here to protect his student not some troublemaker so he was gonna take this seriously “the signs are there Minerva, I’m not saying her parents are hitting her but i wouldn’t be much of a teacher if i ignored this”

“Right well I’ll definitely look into this, I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. Was there anything else?” Harry shook his left and promptly left her office. 

The rest of the day went by in a haze, he could barely pay attention to Neville's rambling at supper, probably something about some plant or a student's affinity for herbology. His mind filled with worries for the young girl, what did one do in this situation, he just needed someone to talk to about this, just out with all his worries, Harry quickly excused himself and hurried back to his quarters, Apollo was the only one he could truly talk to about anything. 

“Apollo? buddy you in here?” Harry walked around his office looking around all the sticks for any splotch of yellow, as hiss came from his desk. 

“I’m over here” Harry walked over to see Apollo swirled about in his top desk drawer, and if it wasn’t cute enough to almost make him forget why he’d hurried up in the first place, almost. 

“Can i ask you something?” He reached down and scooped Apollo up, laid him on his desk and sat down in his chair. 

“of course, is something on your mind?” Harry was just about to go into detail about Sophia Rose and his conversation and how he felt she had been holding something back, when a knock sounded on his door, “one second buddy” Harry got up to open the door, expecting to see a student with a question or maybe even McGonagall here to follow up on their talk from earlier, who he was not expecting to see was Draco Malfoy.

“Uhhh can i uhh - can i help you?” Harry almost had to pick his jaw up from the floor, because the proud and slightly pompous Malfoy was fidgeting and couldn't keep his eyes at point, 

“Yes i hope so, well maybe I’m not quite sure actually - can i come inside?” he motioned to the chairs Harry had set up in front of his desk for students. 

“yeah sure, i mean of course - come in” He opened the door all the way and let Malfoy in and walked over and sat in his desk chair, Apollo looking between them quizzingly. When Malfoy had sat down he noticed the snake and visibly flinched, pushing back in the large dark blue grandpa chair.

“Could i get you some tea?” Harry was very unsure of what to do with himself, what was the proper etiquette for when your former rival now coworker showed up at your door at 7pm?

“Uhh yes please, milk no sugar” He refused to take his eyes off the snake, as if he wanted to be prepared if Apollo decided to jump him, Harry took note and picked him up reached to the stick above his desk “can we get some privacy please, Just go in the bedroom and yes you can grab a mouse” Apollo looking pleased with himself, slithered away on his sticks in the direction on the door, Malfoy already seeming more comfortable, Harry went to make tea, he grabbed his usual teal mug and a light pink mug with a geometric lion and some flowers on it for Malfoy, it had been a gift from George shortly after he and Ginny moved in together because apparently he needed to add a feminine touch to the apartment. 

Malfoy grabbed the mug, giving Harry a puzzled look either saying why is this the mug you’re giving me? or why do you own a pink flowery gryffindor mug? Harry didn’t wanna elaborate on either so he sat back down across the desk from Malfoy, 

“So, what did you need my help with” Harry was tracing the rim of his mug, waiting for his over sugared tea to cool down and also just needing to do something with his hands. 

“Minerva came to see me today, she mentioned you’d been to her office asking about a student named Sophia Rose?” This was just getting weirder and weirder, why did McGonagall need Malfoys help? clearly showing his confusion, Malfoy elaborated  
“she wanted to know if i had noticed anything, at the time no but i thought about it and well yes, i can see why you were worried, she always stays in the back in my class so i always just figured she was a shy kid but i had her in my last class today and when Lucas Wilson’s potion blew up in his face, she flinched and left shortly after, i found her in the hall, she looked like a zombie, just staring at the wall, hadn’t even noticed i’d sat down next to her” Harry just nodded, not knowing what to say, just glad he wasn’t alone in his suspicions

“I was hoping if there was something i could do, talk to her or find out who her parents are, i don’t know what to do in this situation” Harry took a sip of his tea, no longer finding being alone with Malfoy as weird as he originally imagined it to be. 

“That’s why I'm here, I was hoping you’d let me, we have uhh similar backgrounds, her real name isn’t Sophia Rose, it’s Sophia Rookwood, maybe she’d feel more comfortable with someone who also had a death eater parent” Malfoy took a slow sip of his tea.The offer was a good one but Harry wanted to help, he needed to. 

“Yeah, that’s uhh a good idea but - wait Rookwood? wasn't he-”

“Fred Weasley, yeah” Malfoy interrupted, released a breath like he’d been waiting to get that bit off his chest, Harry nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say so choosing not to say anything. They sat in awkward silence for a bit, just sipping the chamomile tea.

“I umm, i think it’s a good idea but i wanna help her, i noticed, i prayed and prayed for eleven years that someone would notice and then Hagrid came and i thought i was free but the Dumbledore still made me go back there. I can’t pass it on, i can’t just send her off to you i, i need to be there, i want to help” He didn’t talk about the Dursleys much, never thought he’d talk to Malfoy about them but it seemed normal, well no but it wasn’t awful or even as bad as Ron or Hermione. Malfoy’s brows were furrowed; he kept opening and closing his mouth like a blabbing fish; Harry however did not share this as Malfoy probably wouldn’t appreciate the comparison. 

“What do you mean you prayed someone would notice?” Malfoy’s voice was small, like he was either scared of the question or the answer, he was looking down in his tea like the milky liquid held all his answers. 

“The Dursleys? the people i lived with before hogwarts and then during summer break, i figured you’d known the prophet did a story on them after the uh after the war” out of instinct and a need to look anywhere but Malfoy Harry looked up to all the sticked and plants for any sign of his small yellow friend, but he wasn't there. “I dropped my subscription to the prophet in year 6, when all they were writing about was how he wasn’t back” Malfoy was holding something back but Harry didn’t push, surprised they were talking civilly and actually talking not just discussing the weather. 

“I’m surprised we’re talking, or that you came to me, figured you would’ve asked McGonagall instead” Malfoy looked hurt, he crept lower into the chair and kept his eyes on Harry’s nameplate.  
“I’m sorry, i could-” Malfoy motioned to the door and was halfway out of the chair before Harry stopped him “nonono it’s nice i mean it’s nice not being assholes to each other” Harry’s face felt warm and his hands clammy, was it supposed to be this awkward?

“Right, yes ok.. i agree” 

“what if, if we worked together” Harry's voice was barely above a whisper, regretting it as soon as he’d said it.

“what do you mean work together? No offense Potter but i'm not letting you near any form of potion brewing” Malfoy let out a small smile, but only briefly as if he remembered who he was with and why, Harry let out a breathy laugh 

“no no, potions were never my strong suit. I meant with this, we weren’t the students here with crabby homelives and Rose might not be the only one here now, sure they can stay here over christmas and other smaller breaks but summer holiday is two months long and that’s two months you’re forced to spend in a home where you aren’t wanted. Maybe if we worked together or something, tried to find a solution and took it to McGonagall, maybe we could do something, help someone” After his not so small word vomit, he let out a breath. Malfoy’s eyes grew wide and his eyebrows were in his hairline. 

“You are just a hero aren’t you?” he let out a weak laugh but his face quickly fell but this time it was deeper than earlier, it was sadder, “would you actually want that? to work with me on this i mean?” 

“I mean sure? we’re grown ups now, we don’t have to continue the the dumb rivalry from when we were kids” Harry shrugged.

This was gonna be a lot of work and it was gonna be weird, spending time with Malfoy but it was for the right cause, it would be fine…


	2. Harry possibly ruins his chances

Harry was wrong, Harry was very wrong. He and Malfoy had only been at this for a week but their budding friendship had taken a few hits, first there was the time Malfoy insinuated Harry was only doing this so that he could regain the favor of the prophet and Harry inturn called him a conniving snake. There was also the matter of how they should talk to Ms Rose, Malfoy meant they should look into her homelife a bit without her knowing before just approaching her with accusations whereas Harry felt they should ask her and that it was rude to spy on her family without her knowing. 

“you’ve got to be kidding me Potter! just going up to her and asking hey we know your father is a death eater is he mistreating you? have you got any idea how insulting that is if we’re wrong?” Malfoy spat, his face was red and he was heaving just a little, Harryhowever felt anything but anger, though his face did feel warm it was embarrassment, why hadn’t he thought how it might sound if her dad was innocent, Harry hadn’t even considered that he might be, What would they do if he was, they couldn’t just post a signup sheet labeled ‘are your family also assholes? Let us help’ how would they handle this without an actual child at risk, That had been Malfoys idea, to use Rose as an example of all the children past, present and future students at risk, Harry had not been the biggest fan when Malfoy first proposed the idea, suggesting that they themselves would be good enough of an example that students with rough home lives were put at risk every summer but nooo Malfoy said there had to be a current child in danger for the school to be able to do something, which yeah made sense, so here was Harry going along with Malfoys plans. 

“i- i didn’t think of it like that” Harry replied sheepishly 

“no, of course you didn't, no one does” anger still present in his voice, this time he however sounded much sadder or maybe just lost, Harry couldn’t tell. 

“So what do we do?” They were both once again sat in Harry’s office, the room filled with the smells of old books and chamomile tea. Neither of them spoke for a while just staring into their respective cups, Harry in his teal and Malfoy with the pink one he’d accepted with less reluctance than last time. That is until Malfoy’s face lit up, which was a strange expression to see on the others face, Malfoy usually kept his emotions guarded, they only ever showed if he was mad or in awe of Harry’s stupidity, which happened more often than Harry would be willing to admit.

“My mother!” Malfoy yelled out,

“...what” 

“My mother? Narcissa Malfoy, she knows a lot of important people, she also keeps up with the families of death eaters, helps the kids where either parents are incapasitaded somehow. It wasn’t her fault she was married off to my father, so now that he’s away and my mother is free she- I don’t know why i’m telling you any of this” 

Malfoy had a funny look when he talked about his mum, if Harry didn’t know any better he’d say it was pride. During school he rarely ever mentioned his mother,which had found strange, seeming how often he liked to name drop his dad. Harry couldn’t remember much about Narcissa Malfoy other than she was related to Sirius, Andromeda and Bellatrix, one which didn’t bode as well, and that he owed her his life. 

“So we just write to her asking if she knows anything about the Rookwoods?” Harry felt sceptical, but it was the only option they had so far so Harry went along with it 

It was a few days later and they still hadn’t heard back from Mrs. Malfoy, which Harry didn’t think boded well but Malfoy seemed to think it wasn’t a big deal, and Harry had kept his promise and not talked to Rose yet, which proved difficult when they were studying banshees and a group of Gryffindor boys wouldn’t stop screaming or wailing, and Rose was clearly uncomfortable. Harry had good control over most of classes sense he wasn’t a strict teacher, he usually let people pass a few notes or stare off when the day was particularly slow, as long as they weren’t disrupting the rest of the class, so after the boys had wailed out three times Harry had put an effective stop to it...however only in his classroom, he’d ended up having to issue detention to the two boys, which he was never a fan of, he usually got by removing housepoint, but he had to since that didn’t work and because they kept jumping out at students in the halls screaming and saying they were banshees, Liam Dugal and Simon Adler who just make you understand why Slytherins hate Gryffindors. The detention was that night and to say that Harry was dreading it would be an understatement. Harry was sat in the classroom looking over some essays about ghosts from the first years with apollo napping around his neck, when he heard the dreaded knock telling him the boys were here, he called for them to come in and so they did, their wide grins fell to shock when saw Apollo

“Whoa Professor Potter there’s like a snake around your neck” The shorter of the two spoke out,

“Yes Mister Dugal, I know there’s a snake around my neck” he poked Apollos head which was resting on his shoulder till the sleeping snake began to stir “I’m gonna have to move you ok? nono you don’t have to wake up” Harry put the dozing snake in the right top drawer, which had been made into a little nook for when Apollo was feeling particularly clingy and sleepy. The two boys were still standing by the door, Liam Dugal was rather short for his age and probably because of that he spiked his sandy blonde hair up, his best friend was Simon Adler, he was neither tall nor short just average which was coincidentally the perfect word to describe him, he had a mop of dark brown hair and was rather spindley he wasn’t the brightest boy but he got by he was just average, except for of course his immense talent at annoying the hell of out all his teachers. 

“...You can talk to snakes...” Adler said, more like a statement than a question, 

“Yes I can talk to snakes, it's called being a Parstemouth, anyways come sit down. Today you’ll be writing lines nothing extensive just everything you’ve learnt about Banshees so far so get out a quill and an inkpot” Harry said handing them parchment, 

“But sir, we’ve only had one class where you taught us about banshees” Adler said as Dugal nodded violently along, and yes they had only had one class but that class had covered a lot sense Harry was having a particularly productive day, and he knew neither boy had been paying much attention. Just because he could look away sometimes in favor of the class a hole didn’t mean he liked to, if he had to call on every student every time they weren’t paying attention no one would get anything done but Harry always asked the student to stay behind, asking if there was something on their mind causing them to not being able to pay attention and if not they would be sent away with an essay to write to make sure they learnt about the subject. That isn’t to say Harry never asked them to pay attention but he’d learnt quickly that this method was more effective, because when he called on them they paid attention for maybe 2 minutes before disappearing back into their daydream. But Harry didn’t trust these two particular boys to write the essay, so Harry was trying out something new. It didn’t take long before both boys said they’d written down everything they could remember and when Harry looked the papers over he was proven right, the only stuff on there was what they talked about at the start of the class or it retained to the banshee’s scream. He gave them back their papers and asked them to open their books to the chapter on banshees and then make a new list about everything they knew. They’d been at it for 45 minutes when Malfoy waltzed in, Parchment in hand and not looking up from it, probably reading whatever was on it, when he saw Harry was in the classroom and with students he looked a little embarrassed to have just walked in without knocking. 

“Oh, sorry I can come back later” he was about to turn around and walk back out when Harry stood up, 

“No it’s fine, if it’s quick we can talk in my office” he looked at the boys who were now both ignoring their task finding the two teachers much more interesting “I’ll be right back, now back to your lines” 

He and malfoy walked up the short staircase to his office, Harry closing the door behind them, 

“Was that Dugal and Adler? truly awful at potions those two, can barely follow the recipe, not that i'm surprised but why did you give them detention?” Malfoy said 

“We’re learning about banshee’s today and they of course think screaming as loud as they can is the epitome of humor so here we are” Malfoy just nodded, he looked around awkwardly having completely forgotten the reason he was here, Harry cocked an eyebrow motioning towards the parchment Malfoy was reading when he walked in, 

“Oh right yes, mother responded, she says that she’s been asking around and would prefer to meet in person to discuss what she heard which doesn’t really sound good so i suppose our suspicions were correct, she wants to know if we’d be free to meet at the three broomsticks this saturday at noon?” Malfoy explained 

“yeah sure we dan do that, was there anything else? because i’m scared those two will burn the classroom down if i leave them be for two long” to Harry's surprise Malfoy laughed, it wasn’t like a big cackle just a small laugh but it was real, Harry didn’t think he’d ever actually heard Malfoy before, unless it was at his expense and those always sounded laced with evil intent. 

When they both walked back into the classroom and both Adler and Dugal’s head shot down into their respective books, clearly pretending they had been working and definitely not talking whilst the teachers were in the other room, they looked after Malfoy as he walked out and when the door had closed behind him they looked expectantly at Harry who’d sat down in the meantime.

“So what did Professor Malfoy want?” Dugal asked, Harry guessed he was fifty percent curious and fifty percent just looking for any excuse not to do his work. 

“Oh he just wanted to ask if i had seen his hair lightening cream” Harry joked, and both boys seemed to find this amusing, accepting they weren’t gonna get a serious answer. 

The next few days flew by, wake up and chat with Apollo about what parts of the castle he was planning to explore that day, get ready, breakfast and then classes, grading and preparations for the day to follow, supper and then meet with Malfoy. It was nice to have a routine again, and seeing Malfoy everyday wasn’t as weird anymore. Sure they weren’t friends and probably never would be but they were civil now, Harry had sort of expected Malfoy to tire of him and barge out, only to never talk again except for staff meetings but that hadn’t happened yet. 

Malfoy gathered some of the paper that was lying about the desk, they were meeting Narcissa tomorrow so they were trying to come up with a plan,

“Ok so when we get confirmation tomorrow we talk to McGonagall and present our plan and then what? she takes over, we sit back and do nothing” Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair running his hand through his hair. 

The plan wasn’t much, see if there was a way for students to stay summer break, the elves didn’t leave so there was still a way to get food and cleaning and the only real problem seemed to be with staffing because yes Harry could stay all year round if he wanted, Kreacher was taking care of Grimuald place but no one could stay if the headmaster wasn’t here so, would McGonagall be willing to stay year round? if no, then they were screwed, if yes? Harry and Malfoy would start figuring out how to staff the summers and just how it’d work, would it be summer camp like with activities (explaining to Malfoy what a summer camp was had been… interesting to say the least) or just let the students roam the castle and grounds as they pleased, within the curfew of course. 

“I suppose we just have to wait and see what Minerva says. I hope she’ll work with us, I cannot imagine just passing this over, but before we start imagining horror scenarios let’s first meet with mother” Malfoy said, not looking pleased either.

“And then I can imagine all the horror scenarios I want?” Harry said, a slight tinge of amusement in his voice. Hanging out with Malfoy didn’t exactly provide the best circumstances for comedy, he probably thought Harry was boring,

“Sure Potter, after we meet my mother you can imagine anything you want” Malfoy sighed, but he smiled a little, it was nice.

They both met with Narcissa at the three broomsticks, and it went about as well as you’d expect, she spent the first 15 minutes just fussing over Malfoy, was he eating enough, was he eating good, how was the new semester, all that mum stuff and Harry was sat there feeling more and more left out by the question, not because of Narcissa and that she was focusing on her son. But because she was a mother, caring about her child, Harry could see the love in Narcissa eyes and Harry couldn’t help but feel like this is what he missed out on, just being loved and having this person that loves you unconditionally, but when Narcissa was one fretting and Harry was done feeling sorry for himself, Narcissa started talking to Harry like they’d been friends forever,asking about hogwarts and what he’d been doing, seemed careful not to bring up the war or Harry’s career as an auror, which he appreciated. after an hour of small talk they finally breached the topic they had met up for, Narcissa didn’t have much other than Rookwood’s wife had left shortly before their daughter began hogwarts and he was mainly seen at the pub since then, there had been some concerns in the area for the daughter but there was no concrete proof, Narcissa seemed to think it was one of those situations where everyone just knew, even without proof. Neither Malfo nor Harry seemed to be too thrilled at the no proof part, they had agreed not to talk to Rose without it. They had been with Narcissa for two and a half hours, Harry not talking much, just letting Malfoy and his mother catch up a bit, Narcissa left by floo which left Harry and Malfoy standing awkwardly outside, not sure how to say goodbye. They didn’t talk outside of Harry’s office and that just ended with Malfoy being overly formal and then leaving the room and that was that, this time they were stood in silence unsure of how to move forward, Harry ended up being the one to break the silence with a quick goodbye and then he hurried off towards Ron and Hermione’s cottage.   
They bought it 2 years post hogwarts, saved like hell and ended up with a quaint cottage just outside hogsmeade, it wasn’t much but like the burrow the place was overflowing with warmth and the feel of home, like if the burrow and an old library had had a weird 2 story 3 bedroom stone cottage as a baby. 

“So how is it being a teacher? and back at Hogwarts no less” asked Hermione, placing down two steaming mugs with tea on the old oak coffee table, they were all sat in the lounge, most of the furniture was mismatched but the walls were covered in bookshelves and picture frames, hadn’t changed much from when Harry had lived on their sofa, except there was no boxes and duffel bag to be seen and no pillow and duvet on the couch. 

“It’s different that’s for sure, it’s kinda fun being on the other side of the classroom, now i feel a bit like you actually i know the answer to all the questions” Ron let out a bark of a laugh from the deep red grandpa chair he was curled up in “I definitely underestimated how much work it is, doesn’t help i’ve started a side project with Malfoy no less but-” Harry continued but they both interrupted him 

“You’re working with Malfoy”

“What kind of project exactly” they said in unison 

“Yes, Malfoy is the poisons teacher, he’s also head of slytherin… we umm we’re working on a way for students in at risk homes to be able to stay year round” Harry explained, 

“You’re taking the piss right?” Ron laughed, Hermione looked quizzingly between Harry and her husband, Harry just shook his head, not finding the right words, Ron shot up out his chair, almost knocking his cup over in the process, 

“Harry this is Malfoy we’re talking about, MALFOY, sure yeah the thing you’re doing is great and all but do you need to do it with him? what if he’s using you for something” Ron said, he was clearly frustrated, walking between the brown couch Harry and Hermione were sat and the nearest bookshelf, 

“Harry i hate to say this but what if he’s right, do you really want to be doing this with Malfoy?” Hermione said kindly, 

“Guys come on,he’s different now, he’s actually not bad -” Harry said as Ron interrupted him again, he really had to stop doing that. 

“Are you friends with the sodding guy?!” he said aghast, Harry held up his hands in defense as he shook his head. He wasn’t friends with Malfoy, he wasn’t… right? sure they hung out 3 times a week but that was for work, it’s not like they were braiding each other's hair or going drinking. Ron was still overreacting, sure neither of them had ever been Malfoys biggest fans, but Ron was there when Harry defended Malfoy at his trail, working hard to keep him from azkaban and he had been supportive in that, well no not supportive, his exact words had been “Why are you helping that snake, just let them throw him in Azkaban and forget about him” but when Harry had refused Ron had accepted that Harry wanted or needed to help, why couldn’t he accept this, people change it’s not like they were planning world domination. 

“Harry, Ron isn’t trying be a insensitive” Ron shot Hermione a look that only a married couple would understand “-but you have to understand where he’s coming from, you spent the entire sixth year stalking him because you thought he was up to something nefarious and now you’re telling us that you meet up with him on purpose to help students which is noble and i can see why that would be important to you, but it’s still Malfoy” Hermione said, she had her teacher voice on, kind but firm, usually only reserved for when Harry, Ron or someone at work were being an idiot and she couldn’t say it outright. 

“People can change, and it’s not like we’re best friends, we work together, and what we’re working on is important and it could help a lot of children but all either of you seem to care about is some vendetta from 5 years ago, honestly i expected this from you Ron but not you Mione” with that Harry got up and stormed out, opting to walk back to the castle, clear his head, calm down.   
The weather was nice, it was almost dinnertime, Harry had accepted he wasn’t making it back in time for supper so Harry was taking his time, kicking the dirt and rocks on his way no one was around so was talking aloud,getting his frustrations out before being around prying eyes again 

“Honestly Ron you’d think you’d be more grateful but noo...just to...maybe if you weren’t such a complete git-” Harry muttered 

“Has the boy who lived finally gone mad?” a voice laughed from behind him, Harry turned around to see Malfoy of all people, leaning up against a tree, his arms crossed and a playful smirk across his face.

“Malfoy! i-uh i’m- i was just” Harry stammered, red creeping up neck,

“Calm down Potter I'm just playing, what are you doing out here? i thought you were gonna go see Weasley and Granger” Malfoy pushed off the tree and sauntered over to where Harry was standing, still kicking the dirt around. 

“Right yes, well i was there but then Ron started acting like a complete git and well Hermione too so i just-” Harry said, the red warmth taking over his whole face now “what are you doing out here, isn’t it almost time for supper?” 

“well yes, but a walk never hurt anyone” Malfoy said, he’d started fidgeting with his hands and eyes darting, he clearly wanted to ask something, 

“Wanna walk back to the castle together? unless you haven’t finished your walk?” Harry asked, Malfoy breathed out looking like a weight had been taken off his shoulder, Harry of course didn’t realise this as he was busy looking anywhere else. 

“i- yeah no” Malfoy took in another deep breath “yes i wouldn’t mind accompanying you back to Hogwarts” 

They walked in awkward silence, neither of them wanting to get too close to one another but also not walking further than arms reach. no one else was around so all they heard was the sound of the dirt under their shoes and twigs breaking, the smell of pine overwhelming. The high towers of Hogwarts coming into view, Harry was the one to break the silence.

“Why are you doing this Malfoy?” he said

“What exactly do you mean?” Malfoy stopped in his tracks as he asked.

“Helping me with this whole thing, I just mean, I’m confused, you’ve changed obviously but it’s still weird seeing you working so hard with ulterior motives” Harry said, palms sweaty, scared he’d just ruined his one shot at befriending his old rival. 

Malfoy let out a small laugh, sounded more shocked than true, he ran a hand through his smooth white-blonde hair and let out a small cough, 

“I don’t know what to say” Malfoy sat down on a bench, elbows on his knees and his hands covering the bottom of his face, Harry couldn’t help but notice how elegant his hands looked, long slender and pale fingers “fuck ok, you met my dad, you knao what he’s like, i lived with him and his crushing exspectiations for 17 years, i also lived with the consequences of not meeting those expectations. It was hell, but I had my mother, she did her best to keep me safe so when the time came i-...sorry that’s, you don’t need to know that. Just I know what it feels like to not feel safe in your own home” Malfoy explained, Harry didn’t know what to do or say, what did you do when your old rival now almost friend confides in you? 

“I- yeah, holy shit” Harry sat down next to Malfoy, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair “I don’t know what to say other than i’m sorry” at that Malfoy let out a small bark of a laugh 

“You saved me from azkaban, Potter I don’t think there’s anything more you can do” 

“you know, life at the Dursleys was hell too, i get it. For eleven years i was a slave, i cooked for them but wasn’t allowed to eat any of it, they fed me scraps or whatever was burnt, i lived in a small cupboard under the stairs and my only clothes whatever clothes my cousin,who was 3 times my size by the way, had ruined. So that’s why i’m doing this, i don’t care what your reasons are, as long as you’re committed to it, and i know Ron was wrong” Harry said, strangely enough, not feeling like shit, like he did whenever he shared his life before Hogwarts with any of his friends, but then again he and Malfoy weren’t friends. 

“If i wasn’t committed to this i highly doubt i’d spend my free time in the company of a snake and drinking out of a pink gryffindor cup, and what did the Weasley say that’s got you so worked up” Malfoy said, his hands were interlocked and between his knees, Harry laughed, he was kinda proud of making Malfoy attached to his frilliest mug. 

The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence, the kind where everyone involved is too scared to break it. It was weird being with Malfoy like this, Harry couldn’t help but let his mind wander, would they ever be friends? what would that be like, would they meet up in the morning before classes and have tea and talk about their students? would he know everything that made the other tick, would he know what to do or say if Malfoy had a bad day? images of them walking by the lake after a long day, them sitting next to each other in the great hall sharing inside jokes, laughing, like him, Ron and Hermione used to do. 

A hand grabbing the back of his jumper pulled him out of daydream, Malfoy’s hand to be exact, pulling him back. 

“Could you at least look where you’re going?” Malfoy said, Harry looked in front of him to see a large pine tree, which he had almost walked into. 

“Right thanks” The rest of the walk was uneventful, no daydreams and no close calls with trees, only the faint feel of body heat next to him and the very clear feeling of red warmth on his face and nervous sweat on his hands. 

The closer they got to the castle the louder the world got, no longer just the crunching underneath their feet, the sound of laughter and children, they were loud. Groups of kids scattered around the lake, some doing homework and others holding a post supper picnic, just how much did these children eat? but sitting alone behind a large tree, overlooking the lake but not the other kids, sat a small girl, big curly brown brown hair falling over her face as she hunched over a book. Harry looked at Malfoy and they both looked over at the girl, 

“I’m gonna go over there” Harry said 

“No, we agreed on this, leave her alone” Malfoy responded, clearly annoyed to be having this conversation again. 

“I’m her teacher, i can say hello to a lone student without accusing her dad of child abuse” Harry didn’t give Malfoy time to respond before he left, closer he got he noticed she wasn’t reading, she was drawing, Harry walked over fearfully, barely able to make out what she was drawing, other than some trees. 

“You’re good” Harry said, standing next to her, she practically jumped out of her skin, so maybe sneaking up on her wasn’t the best idea but hey no one's perfect. 

“P-Professor i- Thank you, sir” she was pulling her sketchbook closer and closer till it was flush with her chest. 

“are you feeling alright Ms. Rose?” Harry tried to put on his nicest, most Hi i bake cookies for orphans on weekends and rescue stray kittens' voices. 

He needed Rose to see him as nice and friendly and someone who actually cares, there was no way she would open up to him about her home life if she didn’t think he cared, plenty of people would ask if he was ok, but you learnt quickly than most of them didn’t actually care, they were just asking to be nice, harry needed her to know he cared. Maybe he should’ve been sorted into slytherin, manipulating a 12 year old was not his proudest moment but it was for her safety, harry looked over to where he had left Malfoy, only to find him leaning against a tree, what was it with Malfoy and leaning against trees? he was watching Harry, grey eyes fixed on him. Was he waiting for Harry to fuck up? or looking for something else, his expression was telling Harry nothing, Of course Harry had never been the best at reading Malfoy, coloured always by what Malfoy wanted him to see and what he expected to see. 

“Yes, sir. I’m fine” Rose lied, there was nothing Harry could do at the moment if she didn’t let something slip first, Harry looked back at Malfoy, Malfoy being better at most things knew exactly what Harry was thinking, Malfoy shook his head at Harry, mouthing “no” but did Harry listen? no 

“Ms Rose why don’t you come by my office sometime this wednesday?” Her eyes grew wide and she looked like she was about to cry, “nono you’re not in trouble, don’t worry, i’d just like to talk to you, is that ok” Harry asked, keeping his voice as sickeningly sweet and calm as possible, she stared at him, eyes still filled with horror as she nodded, she gathered her things and ran off, probably looking to get away from her weirdo professor as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention to herself. 

Harry sat down against the tree with a huff, looking over the lake, listening to the children laugh and talk just out of his line of sight, wondering if he’d just messed up his one shot at helping her and any other children at Hogwarts. Malfoy came over and sat down next to him, 

“So do you ever do as you’re told?” he asked, slightly amused 

“No of course not, that would be way too predictable and you’d get bored of me” Harry said, knocking Malfoys shoulder with his own. which elicited a small laugh from the blonde, he mumbled something Harry couldn’t quite make out but part of it sounded oddly like “sodding gryffindors”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this :) This is the first thing i've actually decided to write, anything else i've written has always been a one off, but this i keep coming back to so that's hopefully something. 
> 
> As you know this is not beta read, not even by me, so i apologize for any grammatical or just plain stupid mistakes i might've made.


	3. In which Harry feels like  a jackass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK OF PTSD AND PANIC ATTACKS
> 
> so sorry this took so long, especially since it's so short, i personally don't have PTSD nor do i know anyone that does so this was very hard, i do get severe panic attacks but that's very different so i truly tried my best and i'm sorry if it's not quite right.
> 
> other than that i hope you like this, i'm not completely happy with this chapter but i figured i'd just get it over with so i could move on to the more fun stuff ;)

Sun was streaming down on Harry’s face and a heavy weight he suspected was Apollo was on his chest, his hand fell to Apollo and started petting him, waking him slowly,

“I miss back when we lived in the dusty place and you never woke me back then” Apollo complained, Harry chuckled and opened his eyes, The light from the window coated the room is a warm yellow light, it was that time of the morning where you still hadn’t realized you had responsibilities and stuff to do, the room smelled of warmth,

“Weren’t you bored back then, It was only the two of us and kreacher” Harry said

“I liked it, i was only there for two weeks you were there much longer, although i do like going to the room with the blonde man” Apollo said, he’d slithered up so his face was in front of Harry’s, Harry was scratching the underside of his head and Apollo was caning his head, kinda like a cat. 

“You still spy on him” Harry asked shocked Harry, who had kinda forgotten about Apollo’s definitely creeping probably morally wrong hobby, it was only his office though at least Apollo wasn’t spying in his bedroom. Apollo definitely had slytherin traits, he was a curious little thing and even if Harry told him he wasn’t allowed to do something he still would, he’d just be careful not to get caught, the little shit. 

“Not often, he still paces a lot, did you know people sometimes come through his fireplace, it’s very strange” Apollo said, Flooing… Harry had never been the biggest fan, especially after his first time. Wait who did Malfoy have over? when did he have the time to have people over, was he seeing someone? why hadn’t he mentioned a girlfriend then Harry wouldn’t have asked to meet multiple times a week for the project.

“who uhh who comes over?” Harry asked, totally not being smooth but it wasn’t like Apollo could tell Malfoy Harry was asking about his personal life. 

“I do not know their names but i’ve only seen them twice, the first time it was 2 people, a male who smelled of that fake stuff you use on fancy days, and a lady who smelled like roses. The next time they had another male with them, he smelled of old books” Apollo hissed, Harry had no idea what to do with this information, it’s not he spent his days at Hogwarts sniffing the slytherins. Ah crap harry didn’t have time to question Apollo about these mysterious guests anymore, not if he wanted breakfast that is. Harry fumbled to get a jumper and some jeans on, practically running down the halls to make breakfast, catching his breath just around the corner, he wasn’t feel to keen on having his own troll in the dungeon Quirrell style entrance, but still everyone eyed him as he walked to the staff stable, Harry sat down next to Neville, trying to enter his entire body into his maroon jumper, where he’d be away from prying eyes. 

Class was nothing special, Harry was teaching the fourth year's counter curses. He’d Levitated the desks away and students were all standing waving their wands, Harry walked around them, coming next to the odd student and helping them perfect their movement, most commonly they’d move to big, like they were all the conductors of the worlds weirdest orchestra. 

“I think you’ve all got the wand movements down, now can anyone tell me the incantation for this particular counter-curse?” Harry asked the class, many started avoiding eye contact, thinking the floor had grown incredibly interesting, a few ravenclaws were straining their arms, waving their hands about. Almost made Harry miss Hermione. Harry called on a hufflepuff girl with short spiky blonde hair,

“Yes ms. Berkins?” 

“Purgo Auris?” She asked, she had a light voice and fairy tale like feature, except for her hairstyle of course, Harry guessed she styled it like that to appear more tough, not that anyone who’d seen her on a broom would think she was anything less, she’s one of the hufflepuff chaser, probably the best one at that, Harry was impressed sure but more so scared sense he couldn’t have his lions losing, the Quidditch matches was something he was looking forward to immensely.

“Excellent Ms. Berkins, 5 points to Hufflepuff, now who can tell me exactly what the spell does?” Cindy Berkins looked pleased, if not gloatingly at her friend, one of the ravenclaws who’d tried with all their might, he was much taller than Berkins (which honestly didn’t take much) he had dark hair that went to his abnormally high cheekbones, all in all he looked oh so very posh. Berkins posh friend raised his hand at the question

“uhh let’s see, Mr. Wheatley?” Harry pointed to the smug looking posh boy, those two truly were an odd mix, but seeing them together made sense. 

“Yes sir, The spell relieves the effects of any curse that targets hearing, returning the victims hearing to normal without enhancing the hearing should the victim already be impaired, the counter-curse also works on non-curse hearing affected spells, should one had enhanced ones own hearing, sir” Merlin, the boy sounded like a book, but nonetheless, he was right. 

“Very good Wheatley, 5 points to Ravenclaw, I think if I were to open the book right now I'd read what you just said word for word. Anyways, practise the incantation please” harry said, the class laughed a little which was always Harry’s favourite part. Sure he was proud as hell when his students got answers right but nothing beat watching a class laugh, and enjoying the class. The class came to an end as the students bumbled with chatter and laughter as they squeezed past each other to get out, a few people staying behind, one of them was Cindy Berkins and the rest is what Harry knew to be 2 of the other players for hufflepuff, one burly guy with black hair named Pearce Watson and a tall lean girl with great big bug like eyes and sandy hair named Lisa Gardner. 

“What can i do for you guys?” Harry asked from behind his desk, smiling up at them, a splotch of yellow dangling from a stick out in his peripheral. Berkins stood forward, “Well sir, Those chapters you asked us to read for next Wednesday, we well, we on the hufflepuff team might have some trouble, we’re up in the first match this thursday and it’s our captains last year so he’s kinda gone mad with training, really wants to win the cup his last year here and such…” Berkins explained, the two behind her were fidgeting, waiting for her to finish. Pearce with his robe and Gardner with her hair. 

“Right well, i suppose i could grant you an extension, i can’t let you off the hook though, have it done by monday, and you’re playing against Ravenclaw so no harm in me wishing you the best of luck” the hufflepuffs all laughed at him, smiling gratefully, thanking him as they left, smiles falling into a weird expression as the door opened, Malfoy stepped into the classroom, eyeing the students, 

“Gardner, Pearce, Berkins, I trust you’ll hurry, your next class should be any second now” Malfoy greeted with a guarded expression. Oddly reminiscent of the way Snape used to hold himself, he turned to Harry, who was eyeing him amused, it wasn’t often he saw Malfoy interacting with students. They all hurried past him without actually looking at him. 

“Why are you like that with them? I’ve seen you smile ya know, it won’t kill you” harry said, keeping back a small laugh but ultimately failing, Malfoy eyed him suspiciously “Well i’m their teacher, my job is for them to succeed and help them do well, if they’re scared of me then they’ll be less likely to disappoint me. They don’t need to like me” Malfoy said as a matter of factly, as one might state a fact. Harry frowned, “So you want them to fear you because you want them to do well?” malfoy looked a little taken back, seemingly thinking it over “Well no but yes, i’m not aiming to be any students boggart but i aware i am a strict teacher, the fact that that leads to some students being a little scared i see no faults in, i would never actively hurt a student and if it means they do well in my class” harry just nodded awkwardly, sometimes you have to pick your battles. 

“Oh right, uhh should we go in” Harry asked, motioning towards his office, Malfoy just nodded and started walking, Harry walking awkwardly behind him. Malfoy sat down in the chair across from Harry’s desk and Harry went to make some tea, in the usual teal and pink mugs. The room filled with the sweet smells of chamomile and sugar, this made Apollo pop his head out, Harry stood with his back to Malfoy when he heard a thud, turned around to see Malfoy wide eyed and halfway out his chair, Apollo and thunked down on Harry’s desk from the sticks above it. Now Harry would usually think Malfoy had been shocked, even at Hogwarts it wasn’t often snakes dropped from the ceiling, but the far away look in Malfoy’s eyes and the way his chest was rising and falling rapidly told Harry this was something else entirely. Harry walked over quickly, careful placing his hand on Malfoy’s shoulder, 

“Hey, are you ok?” Harry asked softly, looking for any sign of recognition in his eyes, Malfoy looked up at Harry, first he looked at him like a soft, scared child, then he recognized Harry and all his softness turned into fear, he pulled away and his pale face grew beet red. 

“Yes i’m fine Potter, honestly, what would be wrong, do you often go touching people without permission” Malfoy stumbled his words and eyes kept darting to his desk, sweat beads on his forehead. 

“Malfoy… what’s wrong?” Harry asked, keeping his voice soft. Trying his hardest to seem like teacher Harry who is nice and sincere, makes people feel safe. Malfoy looked at Harry like he’d seen a ghost,well no. That would be rather normal for Hogwarts, He looked at Harry like he’d seen a muggle wandering about Hogwarts.

“It’s none of your concern Potter, just give me a minute” Malfoy was straight at Harry’s desk, wouldn’t leave it alone. When Harry turned over he saw Malfoy was having what looked to be a staring contest with Apollo, with glazed eyes and a heaving chest. It took awhile but Harry saw, he noticed, remembered. malfoy was in the war too, something was triggering him, something about Apollo? was it the colour? some smell? what in this room was reminding him of the war. Harry had no idea so if Harry couldn’t get the trigger away from Malfoy, he’d get Malfoy away from the trigger, and Malfoy wasn't responding. It took some work but Malfoy wasn’t heavy, he got him up, and pushed him off to the bedroom, Malfoy was walking like a zombie, he was pushed down on the edge of the bed, he plopped dawn and Harry bent down, balancing on the back of his calves, 

“hey, is this better?... Malfoy?” Malfoy looked almost broke, almost childlike, and Harry couldn’t help the overwhelming need to protect him,he couldn’t protect Malfoy when they were at school, he could sure as hell do it now. 

“...i thought i was back there” Malfoy said, barely above a whisper, the second their eyes met tears started falling from Malfoys “ no you don’t understand i was- i was back there, with… with him and that… that thing. I was-” Malfoys hand was squeezing Harry’s arm so hard Harry knew there would be bruises, but the look in Malfoy’s eyes made him not even notice. It took a few minutes before Malfoy stopped crying and hyperventilating, he was still muttering something about being back somewhere and gripping Harry’s arm like his life depended on it. 

“Fuck..I’m so sorry..bloody fuckin hell” Malfoy said under his breath, Harry wasn’t sure if the last part was for Harry or to himself, harry could praticaly see Malfoy’s walls slowly get rebuilt, he let go of Harry’s arm and raised his chin, scrubbed his face and let out a big sigh. 

“Can we just forget this ever happened” Malfoy asked, that sharp edge was back, the walls were built. 

“No, we can’t, Malfoy… you’re traumatized, which is fine, there’s nothing wrong with that,I was too,this happens to me too just please, please let me help you” Harry all but begged. Malfoy swallowed hard, eyes darting from Harry to some spot next to him, as if he was waiting for someone to walk in, either interrupt or save him. “No i-i’m not, I’m fine Potter, i- can’t, even you can’t fix this” a sliver of emotion, something to work with Harry thought, he truly had his work cut out for him. Who would’ve thought accepting the job at Hogwarts would entail starting a movement to save abused children and by proxy vow to help his former rival now friend, and that was that, he and Malfoy were friends, there was nothing else to it. 

“Hey no, what triggered you? Is there anything i can do? anything i can get you?” Harry asked, deciding to ignore the even you comment. That could wait till later. malfoy was shaking his head, uncharacteristically aggressive. 

“No please just let it go, It’s bad enough you saw that, I'm in no mood for you to go prying in my head” Malfoy said, clearly uncomfortable “I just want to help, this happens to me too, to a lot of those from the war you don't have to feel embarrassed or ashamed or whatever it is you’re feeling” Harry explained, trying to remain calm, thinking Malfoy wouldn’t want him to go allsoft on him. WellHarry must’ve still been too nice or soft because Malfoy shot up running a hand through his hair, ruining the otherwise put together hairstyle. He was pacing Harry’s room,sometimes he’d let out a small word out from under his breath, bloody saviour, why, fuck, hero, fuck it and with that he looked back at Harry, 

“Why do you always need to be the hero?” Malfoy asked but he didn’t sound mean or like he was making fun of Harry, more like he was tired. 

“I’m not trying to be a hero Malfoy I want to help you” Harry got up from where he was kneeling and stood in front of Malfoy, they stood eye to eye, Malfoy was maybe an inch taller than Harry. 

“Why… Why me? we both know you should hate me, if you had any decency you would despise me not bloody volunteer to help kids with me, spending more time with me. Hate me dammit!” Malfoy yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks and Harry felt his heart break into a million pieces, he couldn’t form a single sentence worth anything, barely even a thought. Just kept staring into broken grey eyes.   
“I can’t hate you” was all Harry managed to get out, because he couldn’t, he wasn’t even sure if he did back in school. Malfoy was a troubled kid, even if Harry wasn’t sure of it back then, Harry always knew there was something about him, just something. Now he almost felt like a completely different person, he made jokes, he cared about the students even if he showed it in a weird way or not at all. He cared, he laughed and smiled and he made Harry feel… something, something amazing, something free, something happy. 

Malfoy just stood there, mouth agape, watching Harry as if he were a puzzle to solve. 

“Malfoy, were you a dick back in school? yes. But i forgave you for that years ago, you’re a different person now, hell i’m a different person. I don’t hate you, i can’t and i won’t so can you stop that and just please me let me help you dammit” Harry explained, Malfoy just sighed. 

“It was your bloody snake, ok! Are you happy now? it fell from the bloody ceiling and i thought it was his snake!” Malfoy said, voice quivering. And it all made sense, how whenever Apollo was near Malfoy was watching him, or how uneasy he got when Harry spoke parseltongue. Oh fuck voldemort had stayed at Malfoy manor, which meant Nagini had stayed there! of course Malfoy didn’t like snakes, he’d lived with the worst of them. Harry was a jerk, inviting him to his office all the time. 

“I’m so sorry, fuck Malfoy I’m sorry i kept inviting you back here and i didn’t even think why you seemed uncomfortable with Apollo i just figured it was like when people don’t snakes and i just thought that was funny cause you’re in slytherin oh fuck i am so so sorry” Harry rambled, he felt like the biggest asshole, oh fuck Apollo! Malfoy was terrified of Snakes Apollo had been fucking spying on him, Oh fuck fuck fuck- 

“Would you stop? this is hardly your fault i never told you i didn’t like snakes so this is hardly your fault” Malfoy said, pulling Harry out of his shame spiral, Ok ok, Harry couldn’t have known so what now, Well first calm down, He’s no good to anyone if he’s panicking too, ok calm, next, talk to Malfoy and figure out he needs and then have a stern talking to to Apollo that he is to stay away from Malfoy no matter how interesting he smells.

“I’ll ask Apollo to keep his distance” was all Harry could trust himself today, Malfoy just nodded in what Harry would guess was appreciation. They were both silent for a while, they had migrated to Harry’s bed, sitting side by side, if he leaned over just a little their shoulder would be touching, Harry quickly buried that thought, or why it made his chest tighten a little, other than that it felt oddly nice to just sit in each others precedence, 

“Do you ever wonder which professor you are?” Malfoy said lightly, like it was a thought that slipped out, never meaning to be heard, Harry looked over but Malfoy wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at Harry’s blank walls like they held the secret to the universe. 

“I mean, I’m the defence professor last I checked?” Harry asked confused, Malfoy let out a sigh that sounded like all he really wanted was to smack the back of Harry’s head, hopefully to knock some sense into him,   
“Not that you idiot, like which professor you are, we had a lot of defence professors, do you wonder who you resemble? we only ever had snape or slughorn, out of those two i truly hope i’m Snape” Malfoy paused, seemingly trying to choose his next words carefully and Harry was clinging to every one of them “Not that i try to be like Snape, He was brilliant at Potions, not the best with the students, so sometimes i worry, am i too much too much like him? what if i was some kids boggart” malfoy finally looked at Harry, with the same broken eyes as when he’d had his panic attack, Harry looked up to the ceiling, absentmindedly checking for a splotch of yellow, “i don’t think you’re like him, he was… he could seem so hateful, like he would rather be anywhere else, dealing with anyone else, well i haven’t seen you teach but i know you care about them and i don’t think that even you could hide that” Malfoy looked at him quizzingly, seeming lighter that before “What do you mean even me?” he asked, “Well i don’t think that even you, Malfoy Master of hiding his emotions, could hide affection” Malfoy just snorted in a way that was very unlike a malfoy, but then was there a way to snort elegantly? Harry supposed not, Malfoy looked at Harry in a way that almost read if only you knew, everything suddenly seemed all too close, Malfoy especially. Neither spoke again, Harry was sure Malfoy could feel Harry’s pounding heart and all Harry wished was to know why, none of today had made any sense, 

“Do you suppose he dated? Snape i mean?” Malfoy asked, he was apparently brilliant at breaking the silence with weird questions, and if ever there was a weird question it was this one, 

“I don’t… He was in love with my mum for a lot of years” 

“...I’m sorry, What?” 

“Yeah uhh, they knew each other before Hogwarts and then they had some sort of falling out and that’s when she got with my dad but apparently he never stopped loving her…” 

“That’s... I can’t, How do you know this?” 

“Well the stuff about them at school was my godfather, dumbledore is the one that told me Snape still loved her, probably did till the day he died” 

Malfoy nodded, looking off into space like nothing in his life made sense anymore, he quickly shook out it, going back to his usual careful expression,

“Did you know he was my godfather?” Malfoy asked, Harry raised an eyebrow, “Snape? he’s your godfather?” Malfoy just hummed a yes, They sat there, talking about absolutely nothing, but neither wanted the conversation to stop but neither having anything of actual importance to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter one, i really do hope you like it :) 
> 
> comment if there's something you wish to see from this work or if you feel like it.


End file.
